Black Out
by Heibi
Summary: Hermione s'en alla sans un regard en arrière comme la dernière fois. Malefoy la suivit du regard sans rien dire, ni quand elle passa les grilles, ni quand elle dit au revoir à Rusard. Ni quand elle transplana pour sortir une nouvelle fois de sa vie. Il se retourna vers le portail de Poudlard. Effectivement ce lieu était bien chargé de souvenirs oubliés. HGDM Collection Muse Lullaby
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voici enfin un nouveau Dramione que j'ai déjà bien entamé, j'espère de tout coeur ne pas m'arrêter en chemin. Mais je suis motivée, le concept m'a paru bien. _

_Je vous encourage à aller voir mes autres fics que j'update toutes les semaines: **Hysteria** et **Undisclosed Desires**_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Heibi_

_._

_._

* * *

Prologue

.

.

_Au moment présent_

.

.

Hermione marchait à grands pas vers les grilles qui menaient à Poudlard, sentant la brise d'automne caresser sa nuque. Le front soucieux, elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher de penser à quel point l'école n'avait pas changé depuis la bataille de Poudlard.

Dire que cela remontait à une bonne dizaine d'années maintenant.

Rusard fit ouvrir les grilles. Il était encore plus décharné qu'à l'époque, et Hermione se demanda comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout à son âge. Néanmoins, il était toujours aussi acerbe après tout ce temps.

_ Pas trop tôt, dit-il. J'en ai assez de tenir les grilles ouvertes

_ Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous voir, répliqua Hermione. Voilà, je suis passée, vous pouvez les refermer.

_ Non, j'attends qu'il entre.

.

Hermione fit volte-face et tourna son regard vers Drago Malefoy qui arrivait à sa suite. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête dédaigneux auquel elle répondit poliment. Depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, les Malefoy avaient été acquittés pour avoir aidé Harry, aussi Malefoy devait montrer sa reconnaissance envers ses sauveurs.

Maladroite, la jeune femme ne sut pas si elle devait l'attendre ou pas. D'un côté elle n'avait rien de particulier à lui dire, mais de l'autre, ils avaient grandis tous les deux.

La canne à pommeau de Malefoy crissait sous les feuilles mortes, et il s'arrêta face à Hermione après avoir franchi les grilles. Ils échangèrent un regard courtois.

_ Granger.

_ Malefoy, dit-elle simplement.

.

Côte à côte, ils marchèrent en silence, et remontèrent l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée. Combien de fois auparavant avaient-ils fait cela… La gêne était palpable entre les deux adultes, mais ces derniers auraient trouvé encore plus maladroit de débuter ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de conversation. Il leur fallait être honnête : ils ne s'aimaient pas. Point.

_ Ah! Mrs Weasley! Mr Malefoy !

Le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Flitwick, les attendait devant l'infirmerie.

_ C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, professeur Flitwick, dit chaleureusement Hermione alors que son voisin se contenta, comme toujours d'un signe de tête.

Elle s'enquit aussitôt :

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

Pour toute réponse, le directeur leur indiqua d'entrer dans l'infirmerie de sa main minuscule avant de s'engager à leur suite.

Sur un lit blanc à baldaquin, Rose Weasley était endormie, un énorme bandage sur la tête, si épais qu'on aurait dit un turban. Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise au chevet du lit avant de prendre la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Drago se diriger vers le lit annexe. Scorpius était lui aussi endormi, un bras en écharpe.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda aussitôt Hermione à Mme Pomfresh qui arrivait.

_ Miss Weasley a reçu un important traumatisme crânien, ainsi qu'un sort en pleine poitrine. Heureusement, ce n'est pas très grave. Je crois que c'est un Batteur qui lui infligeait cela pour ne pas qu'elle marque un énième but. Heureusement que Mr Malefoy a réussi à amortir sa chute, sinon, les dégâts auraient été plus…

_ Comment ? firent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

L'infirmière sembla surprise de leur réaction.

_ Vous n'avez pas lu la lettre que je vous ai envoyée ?

Hermione secoua la tête. A vrai dire, lorsqu'elle avait vu les mots « Rose Weasley » et « infirmerie » il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour débouler ici. Elle interrogea Malefoy du regard, qui paraissait tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Peut-être avait-il au la même réaction.

_ Monsieur Malefoy s'est jeté sur Miss Weasley pour stopper sa chute, mais il est malheureusement tombé de son balai avec elle.

.

Drago poussa un long soupir, tandis qu'Hermione sentait une bouffée de reconnaissance pour le fils de celui qui avait été l'un de ses pires ennemis. Un bruissement de draps suivi d'un gémissement leur indiqua que Scorpius émergeait de son sommeil.

_ Papa ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en reconnaissant le visage pointu et pâle de son géniteur.

_ Comment te sens-tu, fiston ? demanda aussitôt Drago. Ta mère n'a pas pu venir, mais elle me dit qu'elle t'enverra un beau colis pour se faire pardonner.

Scorpius eut un bref sourire, et serra la main de son père. Timidement, Hermione arriva au chevet du jeune homme, Drago lui laissant la place. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

_ Bonjour Scorpius, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis la maman de Rose.

_ Je sais, répondit le joueur de Serpentard. Mon père m'a déjà parlé de vous.

Instinctivement, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy, qui ne répondit rien. Elle sourit, et dit :

_ Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu avais protégé ma petite. Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée. Merci.

La sincérité de sa voix gêna Scorpius qui détourna la tête vers Rose en rougissant de gêne:

_ Ce… ce n'était rien.

Hermione sourit et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Drago qui avait détourné les yeux.

_ Ma belle-mère enverra demain un paquet de gâteaux faits maison à Rosie pour qu'elle se rétablisse au plus vite, dit-elle en se levant. Je pourrais en sorte que tu puisses en avoir aussi ?

Les yeux de Scorpius brillèrent comme des escarboucles.

_ Tu le gâtes trop, l'avertit Malefoy dans son dos.

_ Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses pour le héros qui a sauvé ma fille, dit Hermione en souriant.

_ Maman… ? dit une petite voix de fille.

_ Rose ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant au chevet de sa fille. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ J'ai la tête lourde, se plaignit la petite Weasley.

Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers les Malefoy.

_ T'es vraiment nul Malefoy, gémit-elle, si tu n'avais pas eu la bêtise de tomber de ton balai, on en serait pas là.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, toi ! répliqua le Serpentard.

_ Rose ! fit Hermione, offusquée. C'est grâce à lui que tes blessures sont minimes.

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil à son père et se tut, par respect.

_ Où est papa ? s'enquit Rose en regardant autour d'elle, espérant voir une tête rousse.

_ Il n'a pas pu venir, il est très occupé, répondit Hermione. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il me dit de te faire plein de bisous.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui donna un tendre baiser dans les cheveux.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hermione et Drago marchait une fois de plus ensemble dans les couloirs de Poudlard qu'ils avaient maintes fois empruntés.

_ Scorpius est vraiment un garçon courageux, dit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Les mains dans les poches, Drago acquiesça avec le même sourire embarrassé.

_ Oui, enfin, à force de jouer les héros, il finit par être casse-cou.

_ Effectivement, je connais ce genre de garçon, assura Hermione avec un sourire en pensant à Harry.

Ils rirent de façon nerveuse, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Arrivés au couloir menant au hall d'entrée, Hermione s'arrêta tout à coup.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Malefoy en s'arrêtant à son tour, les mains dans les poches.

Hermione avait les sourcils froncés.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… cet endroit, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Drago l'observa attentivement, et quand elle croisa son regard, il haussa les sourcils, semblant lui faire comprendre le ridicule de son comportement. Mais Hermione continuait de marcher lentement, laissant Malefoy la regarder et la prendre pour une folle, certainement.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé…, commença-t-elle en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

_ Euh…, répondit Malefoy en essayant de ne pas paraître trop brusque. Est-ce que ça va ?

Hermione semblait complètement perdue, et fit volte-face vers Malefoy. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, comme-ci elle haletait.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Granger ? répondit Malefoy d'une voix monocorde.

Lorsqu'elle se prit la tête à deux mains, il commença à s'inquiéter.

_ Eh ! Ça ne va pas ?

Il la força à s'asseoir par terre, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Hermione se tenait la tête et avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se mit à trembler tout à coup tandis que défilaient en elle d'étranges visions semblant appartenir à un passé désormais révolu.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Allez, je vous gâte parce que c'est le début !_

_Deux pour le prix d'un ! Direction le premier chapitre !_

_Heibi_


	2. 1st BlackOut: La bataille de Poudlard

_Premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Heibi_

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

.

_Des années plus tôt_

_._

_._

Des explosions retentirent de toute part, forçant Malefoy à se baisser alors qu'une fenêtre explosait près de son oreille.

Rendu à moitié sourd, paniqué, il brandissait sa baguette à tout va, ne sachant plus qui était allié ou ennemi. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de terreur quand il vit Fenrir Greyback devant lui, se léchant les canines, prêt à bondir sur lui.

_ Eh ! Attends, haleta-t-il en levant les mains. Je suis dans votre camp, je suis Drago Malefoy !

Un éclair vert passa près de son oreille, le forçant à se baisser et à fuir dans un couloir à sa droite. Fenrir Greyback poussa un rugissement et s'élança à sa poursuite. Drago jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et le vit se rapprocher à la vitesse de l'éclair. Désordonné dans ses mouvements, le jeune Serpentard voulut courir aussi vite que possible, mais déjà il faillit percuter Hermione Granger qui poussa un cri de surprise.

Elle l'attrapa par les bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, le scrutant d'un œil effaré. Malefoy fut incapable de dire un mot que déjà le rugissement de Greyback les fit se tourner vers le loup garou.

_ Comme on se retrouve, dit ce dernier en se léchant les babines. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de t'avoir pour moi la dernière fois. On va rattraper cette petite erreur.

Hermione brandit sa baguette.

_ _Stupéfix_ !

Le sortilège ne réussit qu'à faire reculer le loup-garou de quelques centimètres. Un autre Mangemort masqué en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège mortel, ne faisant aucune distinction entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor.

Ces derniers se jetèrent chacun d'un côté.

_ _Petrificus Totalus_ ! s'écria Hermione, immobilisant ainsi le Mangemort qui tomba raide comme la pierre.

Malefoy était paniqué, et s'apprêtait à fuir quand Greyback vociféra :

_ Oh non, pas de ça avec moi, jeune traître !

Le jeune Malefoy semblait pétrifié par les crocs menaçants de son ennemi.

_ _Incarcerem_ !

Des cordes magiques invoquées par Hermione s'enroulèrent étroitement autour du loup-garou qui se débattit. Cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps, car la créature était dotée d'une force surprenante. La jeune femme rejoignit Malefoy et l'aida à se relever.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Malefoy à son oreille alors qu'elle regardait passivement Greyback qui s'attaquait aux cordes qui l'entravait. Il nous faut fuir !

Hermione se tourna vers lui et désigna sa baguette.

_ Si on s'enfuit, il n'aura pas de repos tant qu'il ne nous aura pas tués. Il est plus rapide que nous. Aide-moi à en finir.

Le jeune Mangemort la regarda avec des yeux ronds. La peur le paralysait chez lui, et Hermione elle, avait du mal à contenir ses larmes d'effroi. Un cri strident les avertit que Greyback s'était libéré. D'un même mouvement instinctif, ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

_ _Stupéfix_ ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le double sortilège fut si puissant que Greyback fut éjecté et traversa la fenêtre. Malefoy et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en abaissant leur baguette, mais déjà le rire strident de Bellatrix Lestrange leur parvint aux oreilles.

_ Oh non, murmura Malefoy de loin.

La sorcière ne les voyait pas, mais elle s'adonna à son jeu favori : détruire. Son mouvement de baguette fut si rapide qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Malefoy, lui, connaissait parfaitement bien sa tante, si bien qu'il attrapa Hermione par le bras et ils se plaquèrent contre un mur. Un bruit assourdissant de verre brisé leur confirma que la Mangemort était en train de faire exploser toutes les vitres du château.

La force du souffle propulsa Malefoy contre Hermione qui le serrait tellement fort qu'il fit une grimace. Il ne le savait sans doute pas, mais c'était une habitude de la part de la Gryffondor dans les situations extrêmes de s'accrocher que ce soit à Harry ou à Ron avec cette force.

Quand enfin, tout s'apaisa, ils se séparèrent.

_ Harry, dit Hermione à voix basse en pensant à son meilleur ami coincé quelque part.

_ Mes parents…, reprit Drago sur le même ton d'une voix étranglée.

La voix de Voldemort retentit dans leur tête, si vibrante qu'Hermione se prit la tête entre ses mains. Par réflexe sans doute, Malefoy la soutint par le bras.

Il demandait à ses sujets de venir le rejoindre dans la Forêt Interdite. Il laissait une heure à Harry Potter pour le rejoindre, et accepter son sort, s'il ne voulait pas faire plus de blessés.

Hermione se redressa en haletant. Drago ne semblait plus savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Le regard d'Hermione croisa le sien, et tous deux échangèrent un regard.

_ Ne fais pas ça, Malefoy, souffla Hermione. Tu sais très bien que ta place est à Poudlard.

_ Ma place est auprès de ma famille, rétorqua le Serpentard, sa voix traînante ressemblant plus à un sifflement. J'ai été choisi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

.

Il tourna les talons mais Hermione le retint par un bras.

_ Avant de prendre une décision, considère ceci, dit-elle précipitamment. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu ne m'as pas dénoncé, ni moi, ni Harry lorsque nous étions retenus captif dans ton manoir. Les Mangemorts ont failli te tuer. Si tu vas dans la Forêt, ni toi, ni tes parents ne s'en sortiront vivants.

Ses arguments tenaient la route, il le savait parfaitement. Il avait vu toutes les horreurs dont Voldemort était capable. Hermione se rapprocha de lui, sans cesser de lui tenir le bras.

_ Je t'en prie, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante. Pour ton bien, pour le bien de tes parents, pour le bien de Poudlard… reste.

Le jeune homme la toisa pendant un moment, puis tourna les talons et s'en alla lentement de son côté. Hermione ne savait pas s'il allait l'écouter ou pas, elle pria seulement pour qu'une fois de plus, il ne bascule pas du côté du mal.

.

La voix de Ron la tira de ses pensées. Il la prit par les épaules et l'emmena dans la Grande Salle. Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Drago tourner au bout du couloir. Il lui sembla qu'il lui avait jeté un ultime coup d'œil avant de disparaître.

La jeune femme le chassa de ses pensées, et, une fois dans la Grande Salle, rejoignit la famille Weasley en deuil.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_ Non ! Harry ! HARRY !

Hermione avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tomber à genoux devant le corps d'Harry, inerte dans les bras de Hagrid. Ron la releva doucement par les épaules, alors que lui aussi avait une boule dans la gorge.

La détresse du professeur McGonagall, le rire suraigu de Bellatrix Lestrange, l'humiliation du courageux Neville qui clamait à ne pas abandonner… Hermione promenait un regard sur l'armée de Mangemorts qui se tenaient derrière Voldemort. Elle reconnut la tignasse de Bellatrix, et une masse pleine de sang qu'elle vit comme étant Fenrir Greyback.

Elle vit aussi les parents Malefoys, qui eut ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait, et qui cherchaient leur fils dans la foule. Hermione inspira profondément, soulagée de voir que Malefoy l'avait écoutée. Cette bataille avait déjà fait assez de morts comme cela.

Le cri de rage de Neville la fit reculer dans les bras de Ron. Ebahie, elle vit le souffre-douleur des Serpentard trancher la tête de Nagini, le énième Horcruxe.

_ Harry ! Où est Harry ?!

Le beuglement de Hagrid fit réagir tout le monde. La bataille de Poudlard recommençait. Hermione s'enfonça avec les autres dans le château alors que des explosions retentissaient de toute part. Dans la foulée, elle fut séparée de Ron et obliqua vers le couloir avec d'autres élèves pour séparer les Mangemorts.

_ Tu ne m'échapperas pas longtemps !

La voix provenait de l'intense fumée noire qui la poursuivait. Paniquée, Hermione courut jusqu'à une tapisserie dans l'espoir de prendre un raccourci vers le premier étage. Une main l'attrapa alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir un passage secret.

_ Chut ! dit Drago, la baguette brandie.

A la seconde où le Mangemort arriva, il s'écria :

_ _Stupéfix_ !

Le Mangemort para, et Hermione lui lança un nouveau sort informulé qui le mit à terre. Malefoy lui attrapa les épaules.

_ Où sont mes parents ?!

_ Ils te cherchent, répondit Hermione aussitôt. Ils sont sûrement perdus dans la foule. Il faut faire vite.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et se séparèrent, tandis qu'Hermione prenait un passage secret pour se ranger aux côtés de Ginny et Luna, toutes deux face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

La suite elle la connaissait. Le combat entre Mrs Weasley et cette Mangemort, la tirade d'Harry, la vérité sur la baguette de Drago, ce fameux combat, et la victoire de Poudlard. Hermione serra Harry et Ron dans ses bras et tous les trois partirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore lui remettre la baguette du Sureau.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Au moment présent_

.

.

Hermione revint à la réalité en expirant bruyamment. Elle leva des yeux effrayés vers Malefoy, comme-ci elle avait vu une chose horrible.

Ce dernier avala péniblement sa salive.

_ Est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille chercher Mme Pomfresh ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

La jeune femme continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux, ignorant sa question.

_ Malefoy, commença-t-elle péniblement. Lors de… la bataille de Poudlard…

A ses mots, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de son pseudo passé sombre de Mangemort.

_ Est-ce que nous… n'aurions pas… ?

Hermione semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire. Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu le sais très bien, dit-il. Vous m'avez sauvé avec Goyle de la Salle sur Demande, et puis Potter a combattu Tu-Sais-Qui.

Elle cherchait à lui faire dire si ce qu'elle avait vu était bien réel, mais il se borna à la regarder sans comprendre. Finalement, elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements avant de déclarer d'un ton digne :

_ Je suis désolée. Ce doit être la fatigue, ces derniers jours ont été longs.

Drago acquiesça machinalement, et ils reprirent leur chemin, plus lentement cette fois. Hermione secoua la tête, et se dit qu'elle devrait ralentir sur son rythme de travail. Poudlard était chargé de souvenirs, et elle délirait certainement.

L'air frais du parc qu'ils traversèrent lui fit du bien. Arrivés à la grille, Hermione se tourna vers lui :

_ Eh bien, au revoir.

_ Au revoir…, répondit Malefoy.

Et elle s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, comme la dernière fois. Malefoy la suivit du regard sans rien dire, ni quand elle passa les grilles une nouvelle fois, ni quand elle dit au revoir à Rusard.

Ni quand elle transplana pour sortir une nouvelle fois de sa vie. Il se retourna vers les grilles de Poudlard. Effectivement, ce lieu était bien chargé de souvenirs.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Je vous dit rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_N'oubliez pas de commenter pour me donner vos premières impressions ! Qu'a vu Hermione ? Réalité ? Illusion ?_

_A bientôt !_

_Heibi_


	3. 2nd BlackOut: Xmas Cauldron Cakes

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me voici avec un deuxième chapitre de Black Out ! Pourquoi parler de Noel alors que nous sommes en plein été ? Et bien, pour rappeler la convivialité de ce moment et apporter un peu de fraîcheur sous ce soleil étouffant !_

_Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à aller voir **Undisclosed Desires** qui a été uploadée hier et la suite d'**Hysteria** arrive TRES bientôt ! _

_Comme toujours, je réponds à mes reviewers et remercie mes followers !_

_**mama**: J'avoue que c'était une bonne idée de faire une certaine rivalité entre les enfants, disant finalement que quelque soit la génération, les Malefoy et les Granger sont condamnés à avoir une relation explosive ! Je m'arrange pour poster une fois par semaine, généralement vers les week-end. Si ce n'est pas Black Out, c'est une autre de mes fics :) A bientôt et merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter._

_**mael**: Je ne puis qu'espérer qu'elle continue à être une bonne histoire à suivre et de ce fait, ne pas te décevoir !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_._

_._

* * *

Chapitre 2

.

.

_ Joyeux Noel, Hermione !

_ Joyeux Noel, Mrs Weasley ! Oh, tenez, voilà votre cadeau.

Sa belle-mère lui fit un énorme câlin et l'invita aussitôt à s'asseoir. Ron serra à son tour sa mère dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione entamait la conversation avec Ginny.

Passer les vacances de Noel au Terrier était toujours une excellente tradition. Hermione adorait quand Rose volait sur les vieux balais avec Albus et James dans le jardin pendant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous devant un succulent lait de poule. Lily, encore trop petite pour voler, chassait les gnomes dans le jardin ou faisait l'arbitre. Parfois, James l'emmenait sur son balai avec lui, pour son plus grand plaisir.

_ Les enfants, dit la grand-mère Weasley en agitant sa louche, vous venez, c'est l'heure des cadeaux, maintenant !

L'ensemble des enfants Potter et Weasley entrèrent dans la maison avec des cris de joie en se bousculant, malgré les avertissements de leurs parents.

Hermione déballa à son tour ses cadeaux : Mrs Weasley lui avait offert, comme toujours un splendide pull en laine pourpre et un nouveau bonnet, Ron un pendentif en argent, Ginny et Harry lui avait pris un nouveau dictionnaire de Runes.

Deux hiboux apportant des cadeaux tardifs arrivèrent enfin.

Hagrid lui avait donné une excellente bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, et Luna Lovegood, bien qu'en mission avec son mari dans les abysses de l'Ecosse, lui avait fait parvenir d'horribles boucles d'oreilles violettes en forme d'oignons.

_ Très joli, commenta Ron en s'esclaffant.

Hermione ne dit rien, touchée par cette attention.

_ Allez, tout le monde, vous devriez goûter à ça, dit Arthur Weasley. Le ministère de la Magie m'en a tellement donné que j'aurais pu concurrencer Honeydukes.

Il distribua à tout le monde des paquets de Fondants du Chaudron à tout le monde.

_ Ah, ça me rappelle des souvenirs, dit Ron en engloutissant friandise sur friandise, un sourire aux lèvres.

A la première bouchée, Hermione aussi ferma les yeux et sentit son esprit s'en aller loin, loin. Des années auparavant.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Des années auparavant_

.

.

Hermione avala son whisky Pur Feu d'une traite avant de le recracher. C'était une mauvaise idée. Comment Ron faisait-il ? Décidant de ne pas boire plus qu'il n'en faudrait, elle se balada une fois de plus à Pré-au-Lard, et partit à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes que Ron et Georges avaient ouvert après la fermeture de Zonko.

Son petit ami s'y trouvait effectivement, remplissant les rayons de nouveaux paquets de Pastilles de Gerbe. Quand il vit Hermione, son sourire s'éclaira.

_ Hermione ! Mais comment… tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

La jeune femme lâcha un rire. Ron la prit dans ses bras en disant :

_ Dire qu'il y a quelques années à peine, tu récitais le règlement de Poudlard comme personne. Et aujourd'hui, te voilà à déserter l'école en douce pour faire une escapade amoureuse avec ton petit ami.

_ Tout le monde est parti voir le match de Quidditch, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir un petit peu.

Ron l'embrassa avant de dire :

_ Et si on allait faire un tour dehors ? Eh ! Georges ! Tu m'en veux si je fais une pause ?

_ Ca y est, fit la voix moqueuse de son frère, une jolie fille se pointe, et Monsieur ne voit plus personne. Bon, allez-y. Mais Ron je te veux de retour avant cinq heures !

Le roux attrapa aussitôt son manteau d'une main, la main d'Hermione de l'autre, et tout deux sortirent de la boutique. Ils passèrent chez Honeydukes, puis aux Trois Balais où il lui apprit à boire un verre de whisky Pur Feu sans grimacer. Enfin, ils passèrent à la poste pour envoyer une lettre à Harry.

_ Au fait, dit Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la Cabane Hurlante. Combien de temps avant que tu ne deviennes Auror, maintenant ?

_ Shacklebolt devrait m'envoyer une lettre officielle sous peu, assura Ron. Harry n'a pas encore reçu la sienne non plus, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Il se sent seul depuis que Ginny est parti pour le match en Irlande. Je crois que tu es bien la seule d'entre nous qui soit assez bornée pour retourner terminer ses ASPIC à Poudlard.

Arrivés devant la Cabane Hurlante, Ron l'aida à enjamber la barrière de sécurité, ricanant de la voir ainsi.

_ Quoi ? fit Hermione, mi- amusée, mi- vexée.

_ Rien, pouffa Ron. C'est marrant de te voir désobéir au règlement après tout ce temps.

Hermione sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, puis s'enfonça dans la cabane abandonnée. Le passage la mena directement sous le Saule Cogneur.

Les racines s'écartèrent pour la laisser sortir, et chercha le nœud à la base du tronc afin de paralyser l'arbre, au cas où celui-ci aurait la furieuse envie de la violenter avec ses racines lorsqu'elle aurait le dos tourné.

Malheureusement, son pied se prit dans l'une des épaisses racines, la faisant tomber à plat ventre.

_ Oh non, dit-elle en sentant l'arbre entier vibrer de colère.

Elle se releva avec précipitation, et trébucha entre les racines. Elle eut même le temps de voir l'une des branches fouetter l'air pour se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle quand…

_ _Accio_ ! fit une voix traînante derrière elle.

C'était comme-ci un fil invisible l'avait tirée en arrière. Son dos percuta quelque chose, et elle roula toute la pente du parc avec son sauveur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise au-dessus d'elle.

_ Aie… fit Hermione en sentant le poids de Malefoy sur elle.

_ Tu sens le whisky Pur Feu à plein nez, Granger, fit remarquer le Serpentard en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Tu as quitté Poudlard sans autorisation ?

_ Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends ton rôle de préfet tellement à cœur, Malefoy ? répliqua la Gryffondor, grimaçant toujours sous la douleur.

_ Et depuis quand la Miss-Parfaite désobéit aux règles ?

_ Va-t-on vraiment continuer cette conversation l'un sur l'autre ? s'enquit Hermione en le jaugeant du regard pour bien montrer à quel point la situation lui était inconfortable.

Il sembla enfin réaliser et roula aussitôt sur le côté, laissant Hermione se redresser et reprendre sa respiration.

_ Merci encore, dit-elle en regardant le Saule Cogneur de loin, qui s'était calmé. La prochaine fois, tu peux utiliser « Immobilus » aussi, ça nous évitera de nous cogner.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais pour une fois te contenter de me remercier ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, et préféra écourter la conversation en se levant et en époussetant ses habits.

_ Tu étais à Pré-Au-Lard, à ce que je vois, dit Malefoy. Il y a donc un passage sous le Saule Cogneur.

La jeune Gryffondor se tourna aussitôt vers lui, le défiant du regard.

_ Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? répliqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il lui montra les friandises de chez Honeydukes éparpillées durant leur chute.

_ Et je devine à ton haleine que tu n'as pas lésiné sur le whisky Pur Feu, dit-il d'une voix narquoise. On peut le sentir à trente mètres à la ronde.

_ Bien, coupa Hermione pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à ces questions gênantes. Je te remercie encore une fois de m'avoir sauvé, je dois y aller, maintenant.

Rouge de gêne, Hermione utilisa un Sortilège d'Attraction pour tout rassembler. Elle tendait la main vers eux quand Malefoy saisit un paquet de Fondants du Chaudrons au vol.

_ Hey ! dit Hermione, outrée. Rends-moi ça tout de suite !

_ Pas question, répliqua Malefoy, pour quelqu'un qui t'a évité une retenue et ta transformation en bouillie, tu me dois au moins ça.

Il en mangea un immédiatement avant de s'en aller, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et ramassa ses friandises avant d'aller à sa suite pour rentrer au château.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude de celui qui fut son pire ennemi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Au moment présent_

.

.

_ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda Ron en se penchant vers elle. Ils sont si horribles que ça, ces Fondants ?

_ Hein ? Quoi… Je…

Hermione cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité. Elle sourit à son mari.

_ Non, j'ai eu une sorte de rêve éveillé. Je dois halluciner. Ça doit être la fatigue, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Ou peut-être les vapeurs de tes nouvelles boucles d'oreilles, dit Ginny en prenant un oignon mauve entre deux doigts. Si tu veux mon avis, ils n'ont pas l'air commode.

_ Selon sa lettre, c'est pour se protéger contre les larves d'Aquavirius, répondit Harry en lisant la carte de vœux qui allait avec.

Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire, se contentant d'échanger un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

Ce fut l'un des meilleurs Noel qu'ils passèrent ensemble.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Deuxième Black Out d'Hermione ! Comme toujours, fantasme, ou réalité ? _

_N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve, je l'espère, mais il y a de grandes chances, **la semaine prochaine pour la suite** ! _

_A bientôt tout le monde et merci !_

_Heibi_


	4. 3rd Black Out: Crazy Muggles

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me voici avec la suite de Black Out. J'ai toujours quelques hésitations quant à la suite du scénario, aussi je poste les chapitres très lentement, au cas où j'ai quelque chose à modifier._

_Je vous encourage à aller voir __**le dernier chapitre d'Hysteria**__ ainsi qu'__**Undisclosed Desires **__et __**My guardian angel has black wings**__ qui ont toutes deux été updatées il n'y a pas longtemps !_

_Je tiens à remercier mes followers, et évidemment, je réponds à ceux qui m'ont gentiment laissé une review ! :D_

_**Mama**__ : alors j'ai quelques petits problèmes avec le scénario (l'idylle entre Scorpius et Rose est d'ailleurs quelque chose que je ne pense pas creuser, car cela serait compliqué :/ ), je suis en train de faire plusieurs ébauches, aussi le rythme de publication est inconstant. Néanmoins, j'upload au moins une de mes fics chaque semaine, voire deux. Je t'encourage donc à aller les voir. Et merci !_

_**Mael** : Oh, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire sera tout aussi intéressante que le début !_

_**sarahblue1**: Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. J'espère en tout cas que la suite sera tout aussi intéressante ! Bonne lecture !_

_Allez, trêve de blabla, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

* * *

Chapitre 3

.

.

_ Tiens, tu as vu, Hermione, dit Ron en détachant un parchemin de la patte d'un hibou. Une lettre de Poudlard.

La jeune femme ouvrit le parchemin, et le parcourut rapidement :

_ En tant que représentante du ministère, je suis conviée à assister au bal de Noel et à la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois Sorciers, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Toi ? s'étonna Ron en se penchant à son tour sur la lettre. Je croyais que c'était le Département des jeux et sports magiques qui s'en occupaient.

Hermione lut la lettre jusqu'au bout.

_ Mr McFarlan a dû s'éclipser pour problèmes de santé, apparemment. Du coup ton frère m'a conseillé. Quelle attention charmante, dit-elle, joyeuse.

_ Percy et toi avez une vision très particulière du « travail » et de la notion « s'amuser », railla son mari. A croire que vous ne vous arrêtez jamais !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et balaya ses pics d'un revers de la main.

_ Tu exagères, dit-elle, ce n'est qu'un bal et une journée.

_ Quelle chance ! fit Ron. Si seulement j'étais aussi bien placé…

_ Tu veux venir avec moi ? s'enquit Hermione aussitôt. Je pense que ça te fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air.

_ Je ne peux pas, marmonna tristement Ron. Shacklebolt nous a confiés une mission dans le Whiltshire. Apparemment, un Détraqueur a fait interruption chez des Moldus, il va donc nous falloir faire un peu de ménage dans la mémoire de certains témoins. Tu vérifieras pour moi que Rosie n'est pas au bal avec je ne sais quel grand dadais !

_ Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, fit la brunette, exaspérée en débarrassant la table, ta fille est tout à fait en âge d'avoir un petit ami.

Le père soucieux qu'était Ron se renfrogna à cette pensée.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira. Mais il avait raison : elle pourrait garder un œil sur Rose. Désormais adolescente, la jeune fille affichait une indépendance qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à voir.

Machinalement, elle prit un parchemin et se mit en devoir de rédiger une réponse correcte à son employeur afin de confirmer officiellement sa venue à Poudlard.

.

_Monsieur le ministre, _

_Par cette présente lettre, je confirme ma prochaine présence à Poudlard lors de…_

.

Elle s'interrompit tout à coup en se rendant compte que si elle écrivait sur du parchemin, elle écrivait en réalité avec un stylo sans s'en rendre compte. Elle leva le stylo Moldu à la hauteur de ses yeux, et fronça les sourcils en le faisant cliqueter lentement.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Des années auparavant_

.

.

Les longues tables de la Grande Salle débordaient de victuailles et pourtant, aucun élève de dernière année ne mangeait. Hermione était plongée dans son livre de métamorphose qu'elle lisait à toute vitesse pour assimiler les notions importantes.

A cause du départ à la retraite du professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick avait décidé d'avancer cet examen, au grand dam de tous les étudiants.

Le silence entrecoupé de cliquetis de fourchettes, de pages de grimoire feuilletées fébrilement et de grattement de plumes faisait presque peur à voir.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé son porridge, Hermione se leva et alla tout de suite chercher ses affaires dans la salle commune : des parchemins pour le brouillon, quatre pots d'encre, sa trousse de crayons, ses plumes…

Elle arrivait devant la salle d'examen qui était encore déserte. S'asseyant par terre, elle relut ses notes de cours et ne releva pas la tête alors que Parvati et Lavande arrivaient, elles aussi pâles, s'interrogeant mutuellement. Hermione finit par écouter d'une oreille distraite, répondant elle aussi mentalement aux questions afin de se tester.

_ Je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver, gémit Lavande, je ne me sens pas très bien.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, disait Parvati. Tu n'avais pas reçu un tonique pour les nerfs ce matin ? Tu ne l'as pas pris ?

Lavande rougit et bredouilla :

_ Ah… euh… Non, c'est vrai, je devrais le faire.

Prise d'une subite pensée, elle fouilla dans son sac et cria aussitôt :

_ Et si quelqu'un avait par mégarde ensorcelé mes affaires ?

Elle vérifia fébrilement ses plumes et encrier. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Mais non, la rassura Parvati. Si quelqu'un devait se préoccuper de trucs ensorcelés, ce serait plutôt les Serpentards.

_ Comment ça ?

_ T'es pas au courant ?

Hermione ne lisait plus ses notes, et écoutait de toutes ses oreilles tout en faisant mine de rien. Parvati continua :

_ Lors du match de Quidditch, les Serpentards ont dit que le balai de Vaisey avait été ensorcelé par on ne sait qui. C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à viser correctement.

_ C'est ridicule, répondit Lavande, offusquée. Gryffondor a gagné de plein droit. Franchement, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer ceux-là !

Hermione poussa discrètement un soupir. C'était probable après tout. Les Serpentards faisaient l'objet de nombreuses spéculations et persécutions depuis la bataille de Poudlard. La réputation de cette maison avait encore plus dégénéré, et les membres le vivaient plutôt mal.

La porte de la salle coupa court à ses pensées, et l'examinateur leur demanda d'entrer. Fébrile, Hermione chercha sa place et installa ses affaires. Les autres élèves en firent autant, et elle put constater que Malefoy posait ses affaires à la même table qu'elle à son extrémité.

Mais elle était bien trop nerveuse maintenant pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Penchée sur le sujet, elle attendit le signal de l'examinateur et se mit aussitôt à écrire.

Le temps passa, passa, et Hermione avait presque fini son devoir quand elle entendit un imperceptible bruit. Jetant un coup d'œil à côté, elle vit que la plume de Malefoy bougeait toute seule, et jetait des tâches d'encre immenses sur tout le parchemin.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux pendant que le Serpentard tentait de contrôler la plume qui finalement se brisa entre ses mains. Hermione jeta un œil autour d'elle. Tout le monde était concentré sur son parchemin, et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce petit manège.

Les paroles de Parvati lui revinrent en mémoire. Serait-il possible que les Serpentards soient vraiment victimes de ce genre de tour ?

_ Hum… Encore vingt minutes, dit l'examinateur par-dessus ses lunettes rondes avant de retourner à son long parchemin.

Vingt minutes… C'était bien trop court pour tout réécrire, se dit Hermione.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? », fit une petite voix agacée dans sa tête.

Hermione regarda Malefoy qui semblait avoir abandonné, tentant vainement d'enlever les débris de plume cassée et d'éponger les tâches avec son bavoir pour rendre un devoir présentable. Elle eut soudain une idée et fouilla dans sa trousse avant de retirer un stylo Moldu qu'elle lui glissa discrètement.

Le Serpentard prit l'objet entre ses doigts et l'examina attentivement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un tel engin. Long et bleu, il y avait une inscription : _Bic_.

Sans comprendre, il se tourna imperceptiblement vers Hermione, en se demandant si elle se moquait de lui. Cette dernière ne le regardait pas, mais elle fit un étrange mouvement avec sa main.

Ses doigts étaient contractés, sauf le pouce qui s'agitait de haut en bas. Malefoy lui lança un nouveau regard interrogateur et elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Il la vit fouiller dans sa trousse et sortir un engin similaire à celui qu'elle lui avait donné.

La Gryffondor fit cliqueter le stylo pour lui montrer comment cela marchait, et fit mine d'écrire sur le parchemin.

Malefoy revint alors à son propre stylo, et l'imita lentement. Il fit une pointe argentée sortir de l'autre extrémité. Prenant un parchemin vierge, il posa la pointe et traça les premières lettres. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que cette chose n'avait même pas besoin d'encrier.

Plus il recopiait son devoir, plus il était ahuri. L'écriture était beaucoup plus fine, moins calligraphiée, et ce truc n'avait même pas besoin d'encrier, ni de bavoir. Une invention de Moldu, décidément bien étrange. Mais qui lui fit gagner un temps considérable, puisqu'il réussit à finir le devoir de justesse.

.

_ Et le temps est… écoulé ! dit l'examinateur.

Il agita sa baguette et tous les parchemins s'envolèrent afin de s'entasser proprement sur le bureau alors que tout le monde sortait. Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur son questionnaire où elle avait fait quelques annotations.

En passant près de lui, il la vit lâcher un petit sourire et obliqua dans le couloir menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps pour envoyer une lettre à Ron et à Harry.

.

Le Serpentard la regarda partir, avant d'acquiescer d'une voix monotone. Il vit deux Serdaigle le dépasser en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur qui le fit froncer les sourcils. C'était donc eux qui avaient ensorcelé ses effets ? Peut-être.

Il s'en fichait un peu pour le moment, faisant cliqueter le « Bic » dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sourit. Ils étaient fous ces Moldus.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Au moment présent_

.

.

_ Tu comptes à nouveau rester comme ça pendant combien de temps ?

La voix taquine de Ron réveilla Hermione. Ce dernier posa un encrier et une plume devant elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_ Je crois que tu restes trop longtemps dans le monde des sorciers, se moqua-t-il. On dirait que tu ne sais même plus de servir d'un stylo à quilles !

_ Stylo à bille, Ron, rectifia Hermione dans un sourire.

_ Si tu veux, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Tu sais que tu pourrais également gagner du temps en envoyant un Patronus à Percy ? Il reçoit des milliers de lettres chaque jour, il y a peu de chances qu'il lise la tienne.

_ Tu as raison, dit lentement Hermione en se levant. Je pourrais aller directement à Poudlard dans ce cas-ci.

Ron s'apprêtait à sortir, quand Hermione lui dit :

_ Ron…, tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé de mon examen en métamorphose pour mes ASPIC ?

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils. Sa femme semblait contrariée, et il éclata de rire.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à tes examens qui se sont passés il y a des années, quand même !

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Hermione. J'ai l'impression que… je me souviens de choses que je ne me souvenais pas auparavant…

Elle demeurait pensive alors que Ron la regardait sans comprendre. Soupirant, il conclut en disant :

_ Si tu veux tout savoir, je me souviens surtout que dans ta lettre tu avais limite refait le devoir.

_ Et c'est tout ? dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Rien d'autre ?

_ Euh…, dit Ron en réfléchissant, tu m'as aussi parlé de ton envie de vomir ton déjeuner je crois…

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois, et elle lui jeta un torchon au visage en lançant :

_ Toi alors !

Eclatant de rire, Ron s'éclipsa, la laissant dans la cuisine. Hermione eut un petit rire et se prépara elle aussi à sortir.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews et je vous dis à très bientôt sur une autre de mes fics !_

_Heibi_


	5. 4th BlackOut: Together against

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Avec beaucoup de retard (oui, je sais) voici la suite de __**Black Out**__. Je n'avais pas prévu un tel retard, mais la fic m'a donné du fil à retordre sur quelques points, je vous l'avoue. _

_Je vous invite à aller voir __mes fics terminées__**Undisclosed Desires**__ et le hors collection __**My Guardian Angel has black wings**__, et également __**Hysteria**__, dont la fin approche ! :D_

_Je remercie tous mes followers et également ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review __**(car non ! je n'ai pas fini de faire la promotion de l'importance de laisser des reviews à un auteur, petit ou grand ! **__** )**_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture !_

_Heibi_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : Together against Blast-Ended Screwt

.

_ Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, dit le directeur de Poudlard derrière son bureau.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point le professeur Flitwick dégageait une tout autre aura que Dumbledore. Petit, c'est à peine si on voyait la différence entre être assis ou debout sur sa chaise de directeur. Sans plus attendre, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et dit :

_ Je suis ici pour remplacer M. MacFarlan, mais je crois que vous le savez.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit le directeur en contournant son bureau, ce qui fait qu'Hermione le perdit tout à coup de vue. Je vais vous montrer, accompagnez-moi.

Tous les sorciers étant encore en classe, les couloirs étaient déserts. Hermione ne put toutefois s'empêcher de tordre le cou à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une classe dans l'espoir de voir Rose. C'était machinal.

_ Afin de garder le secret de la seconde tâche à nos participants, dit le professeur Flitwick qui trottinait dans le parc à ses côtés, nous avons commencé les préparations dans la Forêt Interdite.

_ Je vois, dit Hermione. En quoi consistait la première Tâche ?

_ Eh bien, c'est le champion de Durmstrang, qui est en tête pour le moment, il a été le premier à être sorti du champ pour s'emparer des pierres de dragons.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'orée de la Forêt quand ils furent rejoints par Percy qui les attendait. Hermione lui sourit, et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

_ Si je comprends bien, dit lentement Hermione, les pierres de dragons représentent un indice pour la deuxième tâche. Ils vont donc devoir affronter des dragons ?

Le directeur pouffa dans sa main, avant de révéler d'un ton malicieux :

_ C'est généralement ce qu'on a voulu leur faire croire, il s'agit d'une feinte pour les mener sur une fausse piste… Ah, vous voilà, Hagrid, comment allez-vous ?

Le garde-chasse avait désormais les cheveux grisonnants, et semblait avoir rétréci, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins toujours aussi imposant. Il adressa un joyeux sourire à Hermione.

_ Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il. J'ai entendu dire que tu serais présente lors de la deuxième tâche ? Tu vas a-do-rer !

_ Hagrid s'occupe de tout ce qu'il faut pour la deuxième tâche, révéla Flitwick.

_ Mais vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail, Hagrid, fit Hermione, inquiète. Vous avez bien des gens pour vous aider.

_ Oh, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le demi-géant avec enthousiasme. Nous avons pu faire venir un groupe de Guérisseur et d'experts en créatures magiques qui m'aident. Ils me donnent pleins de conseils pour les élever.

Hermione eut un rictus. Hagrid avait toujours eu un faible pour les créatures… particulièrement dangereuses.

_ Maintenant que je connais mieux l'espèce, je n'aurais plus de problèmes et ils cesseront de s'entretuer entre eux !

Percy et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Si Hagrid avait dit cela comme-ci Noel était arrivée en avance, personne n'avait l'air très rassuré.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une immense clairière où s'affairaient une douzaine de sorciers. Certains avaient une robe verte aux caractéristiques de l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, et soignaient certaines créatures qu'Hermione, de là où elle était, ne pouvait pas voir.

D'autres sorciers en robes noire, eux, s'affairaient sur une masse vert sombre. Il s'agissait d'une plante qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien : Un filet du Diable. Elle grimaça en se rappelant de la première année, où ladite plante avait failli les étouffer, elle, Harry et Ron.

_ Ah, bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, dit Flitwick détournant Hermione de ses pensées. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Percy se contenta d'un poli hochement de tête, tout comme Hagrid, qui s'empressa d'aller voir un groupe de guérisseurs pour se rapprocher des créatures. Hermione, elle, était estomaquée. Malefoy ne semblait pas très affecté de la froideur de tout le monde à son égard. L'habitude sans doute.

_ Euh…, bredouilla-t-elle, désireuse d'être polie. Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici.

_ Monsieur Malefoy est un généreux donateur pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'informa Flitwick. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu débloquer autant de moyens.

_ Je vois…, dit machinalement Hermione. C'est vrai que tu es aussi un donateur à Ste-Mangouste.

_ J'ai pensé que financer ce projet serait intéressant, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

Courtoise, Hermione lui sourit poliment et reporta son attention sur les sorciers qui s'affairaient.

_ Hermione ! s'écria Hagrid en lui faisant signe de loin. Regarde ! Ils sont encore plus beaux que ceux que j'avais.

La jeune femme reconnut instantanément la créature, et Malefoy et elle eurent le même mouvement de recul, et le jeune homme sortit sa baguette au cas où.

_ Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais avoir affaire aux Scroutt à pétards, commenta-t-elle avec humeur.

_ Ils sont effectivement féroce, dit Percy, mécontent. Et n'hésitent pas à s'entretuer. J'ai failli être brûlé au troisième degré il y a deux jours. L'un d'eux a projeté ses étincelles sur moi.

Hermione et Malefoy ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard. Eux avaient connu bien pire avec ces immondes créatures. Hermione se détourna avec un petit sourire et s'enquit auprès du professeur Flitwick :

_ J'imagine donc que la première tâche sera une sorte de parcours du combattant où il va falloir affronter toutes ces créatures.

_ A vrai dire, il s'agit de trouver le bon chemin, précisa Flitwick. Le but et d'utiliser les pierres de dragon pour enflammer un totem magique qui leur révèlera une clé, accessoire décisif pour la dernière tâche.

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche afin de demander ce qu'était la dernière tâche quand la voix tonitruante d'Hagrid retentit, les faisant tous sursauter.

_ Non… Non… Pas par-là petit ! Attention !

Trop tard, le Scroutt à Pétards explosa près d'un autre, qui, désorienté, se mit à cracher du feu. Hermione, Drago, Percy et Flitwick levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps.

__ Protego !_

__ Aguamenti !_

__ Impedimenta !_

__ Stupéfix !_

.

* * *

.

.

_Des années auparavant_

.

.

_ Vous allez me manquez, professeur McGonagall, dit Hermione d'une voix émue. Vous avez été un professeur extraordinaire.

_ Poudlard aussi va me manquer, Miss Granger, vous étiez une excellente élève aussi, répondit la retraitée. Mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer. J'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez vos ASPIC.

La jeune femme aida son professeur à transporter ses effets jusqu'au train. Minerva McGonagall redressa son chapeau sur sa tête et monta, non sans lui avoir dit un énième « au revoir ». Elle était accompagnée de l'ensemble des Gryffondors qui, après la bataille de Poudlard, avaient repris leurs études afin de passer leurs ASPIC.

A ses côtés, Parvati étouffa un sanglot, et Lavande la prit dans ses bras. Tous reprirent le chemin du château.

Bien que de nombreux charmes magiques ait réussi à restaurer le château, celui-ci demeuraient toujours en ruines. Le professeur Flitwick, avait espéré qu'il faudrait du temps avant que le château ne retrouve son magnifique d'antan.

Hermione remarqua également que tous les élèves de Serpentard étaient plus marginalisés que jamais. Cela avait toujours été le cas, elle le savait, mais avant, ils ne se gênaient pas pour faire de désobligeantes remarques aux autres. Mais cette fois-ci, au contraire, ils demeuraient silencieux, et entre eux.

Parmi ceux qui étaient revenus, Hermione distingua Malefoy, à l'écart, comme lors de sa sixième année. Il demeurait relativement silencieux à l'école, et tout le monde l'évitait. Bien qu'acquitté pour avoir sauvé Harry Potter, sa famille demeurait déchue, leur honneur était à reconstruire, et évidemment, cela retombait sur lui.

.

Hermione put le constater un jour à la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle étudiait pour son prochain examen de sortilèges. Elle distingua Malefoy dans l'un des rayons, qui feuilletait un livre, mais s'arrêta pour écouter une conversation qui était dans le rayon voisin. Hermione se pencha et vit Ernie McMillan qui discutait avec Hannah Abbot et Justin Finch-Fletchley.

_ Je ne comprends pas que sa famille ait pu être acquittée, disait Ernie. C'était quand même un Mangemort ! Il s'est battu contre nous.

_ C'est terrifiant d'avoir des Mangemorts à Poudlard, renchérit Hannah. Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils vont nous attaquer ?

_ En tout cas, reprit Ernie, gonflant sa poitrine de fierté, si c'est le cas, l'armée de Dumbledore s'occupera de les remettre à leur place et… Oh ! Salut Hermione ! Tu es revenue aussi pour passer tes ASPIC, je suppose ?

.

Hermione s'avançait effectivement vers le groupe de Poufsouffle, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec les Malefoy, objecta-t-elle.

_ Depuis quand tu défends Malefoy ? s'insurgea Hannah. Il n'arrêtait pas de te traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe et pendant la bataille de Poudlard…

_ Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il m'a protégé contre les Mangemorts, coupa Hermione à la surprise générale. C'est grâce à Malefoy que je suis en vie aujourd'hui, sinon, Greyback m'aurait probablement déjà tué. Et c'est aussi grâce à Malefoy qu'Harry est en vie. S'il n'avait pas été là, nous n'aurions jamais pu remplir notre mission.

Sa tirade eut l'effet escompté : les trois Poufsouffles se turent après ces révélations.

_ En temps de guerre, reprit Hermione d'une voix basse, l'important était pour nous tous de survivre. Alors vous n'avez pas le droit de critiquer leurs choix.

_ Tu as raison, Hermione, fit Ernie, pensif, après quelques temps. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas le droit de juger aussi sévèrement les Serpentards.

.

La jeune Gryffondor leur sourit, puis prit un livre traitant des Enchantements pour s'en aller étudier à nouveau. Elle croisa le Serpentard qui vint à sa rencontre.

_ Tu savais que j'étais en train d'écouter, dit-il froidement. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Granger. Ni moi ni ma famille.

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, répondit posément Hermione en s'asseyant à une table et en ouvrant son livre avant de prendre sa plume. Disons que j'essaie de montrer ce qui est juste. Je suis désolée que ça soit bénéfique pour toi.

_ Comme je l'ai dit, mêle toi de tes affaires, Granger.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ironisa Hermione. Et maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, vu que tu ne vas plus me traiter de « Sang-De-Bourbe » ou me dire des grossièretés, mais qu'on ne va pas non plus commencer à parler comme-ci nous étions amis, pourrais-tu me laisser en paix ?

Elle lui jeta un regard arrogant et il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Tournant sèchement les talons, il s'apprêtait à partir, quand la voix d'Hermione s'éleva de nouveau :

_ Mais je le pensais, ce que j'ai dit.

Il s'arrêta. Hermione était pensive, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Si tu n'avais pas été là, ta tante m'aurait sans doute déjà tué. Si ça n'avait pas été elle, Greyback aurait achevé le travail.

Malefoy soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de ressasser ces souvenirs trop douloureux pour lui. Il continua sa route, sans même reposer le livre qu'il avait emprunté sur la bonne étagère. Hermione se leva après qu'il fut parti, et considéra le livre qu'il avait laissé tomber.

.

« _Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques__ »_

.

Elle regarda le bout de l'allée où Malefoy avait disparu, et sourit. Même si on ne le voyait pas, c'était évident qu'il faisait désormais quelques efforts. La Gryffondor remit le livre à sa place et retourna travailler.

Elle resta plusieurs heures à finir consciencieusement son devoir, avant de laisser tomber sa plume et de s'étirer. Son regard partit vers la fenêtre, avant de froncer les sourcils et d'éclater de rire.

.

.

Drago était assis sous un arbre et faisait tourner l'engin entre ses doigts. C'était plus court qu'une baguette. Depuis tout à l'heure il s'amusait à faire cliqueter ce stylo, pensif.

_ Ça t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se redressa vivement, et vit Hermione qui le toisait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le sourcil haussé. Il chercha aussitôt quelque chose à répliquer, quand elle lui dit :

_ Tiens, attrape !

Elle lui lança un bouquin qu'il attrapa au vol. C'était celui qu'il étudiait à la bibliothèque sur les Moldus.

_ Je me fiche des gens de ton espèce, râla-t-il, mécontent qu'elle le surveille. Et en passant, j'ai pas besoin d'être couvé, alors arrête de me suivre partout !

Hermione devint cramoisie sous l'indignation.

_ Je ne te suis pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'essaie juste d'aider quelqu'un qui…

_ Oh, mais oui, j'avais oublié, railla Malefoy avec un faux rire, la grande Hermione Granger, héroïne de Poudlard, qui aide les plus faibles qu'elle !

_ Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu sois faible Malefoy.

Elle était sincère dans ses propos, et cela le choqua :

_ Ce que tu as supporté depuis ces dernières années, continua la jeune fille en baissant la tête, triturant la lanière de son sac, peu de gens seraient capables de supporter une telle pression.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire nerveux, et recula pour partir en disant :

_ Au fait, tu peux le garder. Ça s'appelle un stylo à bille.

Et elle s'en retourna sans un regard en arrière, alors que Malefoy roulait des yeux en s'efforçant de dissimuler un sourire derrière son air ennuyé.

.

* * *

_._

_Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'entente entre Hermione et Malefoy pour ces horribles Scroutt à Pétards ? ;) Il faut se serrer les coudes dans l'adversité !_

_Etant donné qu'ils sont adultes, faisons d'eux des gens courtois l'un envers l'autre voulez-vous ? _

_Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la suite de Black Out, je l'espère en tout cas ! _

_Bon week-end à tous et __**n'oubliez pas de poster une review aux fics que vous lisez c'est très important pour les auteurs ! **_

_**Même si c'est négatif (à condition de ne pas être méchant, brusque et d'y mettre les formes) n'ayez pas peur de vous exprimer !**_

_A bientôt !_

_Heibi_


	6. 5th BlackOut: Dream in Hospital Wings

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Oui, je sais, je suis TRES lente sur cette fic, et malheureusement, cela ne risque pas de s'arranger avec la fin de l'été, saison de paresse où l'on se prélasse au soleil devant un océan bleu lagon._

_Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, cette fic me pose problème, et je dois donc envisager plusieurs alternatives. _

**IMPORTANT A SAVOIR : ****J'ai modifié le chapitre 2**** en y faisant disparaître Hugo, le deuxième enfant de Ron et d'Hermione, vu qu'il n'a pas un grand rôle, et qu'il me gêne en fait xD (ouuuh la messaaante xD)**

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une EXCELLENTE lecture (j'espère en tout cas)_

.

.

* * *

oOo

.

.

Chapitre 5

.

.

_Au moment présent_

.

.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et vit une paire d'yeux bleus penchés au-dessus d'elle.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en posant sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

La jeune femme se redressa et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, dans un lit aux draps blancs.

_ Comment je suis arrivée ici ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. J'étais dans la Forêt Interdite avec le professeur Flitwick il n'y a même pas quelques minutes !

_ Et vous vous êtes évanouie, révéla l'infirmière en déposant un gobelet fumant auprès de son lit. Percy Weasley s'est chargé de vous amener jusqu'ici.

Hermione le chercha du regard mais le jeune homme n'était présent nulle part.

_ Il est aidé retourner Hagrid et les autres, dit Madame Pomfresh en surprenant son regard. Apparemment, ils en auront pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle posa du chocolat sur la table de nuit, avant de prendre la température d'Hermione.

_ Est-ce que je serais malade ? s'enquit Hermione, inquiète. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais un malaise. Ces temps-ci…

Sa voix se fit plus basse, son regard rêveur.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en fais de plus en plus. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je vois des choses… des images d'évènements qui ne sont jamais arrivés… Est-ce que je perdrais la tête ? bredouilla-t-elle en pivotant vers l'infirmière.

Madame Pomfresh reprit sa baguette et dit d'une voix calme :

_ Je t'ai ausculté et à part une forte carence en fer, je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal. Je pense qu'il te faut du repos, voilà pourquoi j'ai concocté cette potion pour te remettre sur pied. Tu vas passer la nuit ici.

A ses mots, Hermione se figea.

_ Passer la nuit ici ? répéta-t-elle, effarée. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai une dizaine de dossiers qui m'attendent et…

_ Je tiens à te garder en observation, marmonna Mme Pomfresh, menaçante. Alors travail ou pas, tu restes dans ce lit !

.

Hermione eut l'impression de retomber des années en arrière. Soupirant, elle but la potion d'un trait et fit une affreuse grimace. Elle n'était plus une enfant que diable.

_ On dirait que les rôles sont inversés, maman.

La voix moqueuse de Rose Weasley la fit lever la tête. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit, un énorme paquet de Fondant du Chaudron dans les mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étrangla Hermione, interloquée. Tu devrais être en cours !

_ Il est sept heures du soir, maman, ricana sa fille, les cours sont finis depuis longtemps.

_ Alors tu devrais être en train de faire tes devoirs !

C'était bien la fille de Ron. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et continua de grignoter, ce qui agaça Hermione.

_ Et je t'ai dit de ne pas grignoter entre les repas. Tu n'auras plus faim après, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Il y eut un silence, puis…

_ Tu pourrais au moins m'en donner ! continua Hermione, cachant son amusement derrière un prétendu agacement.

Elle tendit la main pour saisir le paquet, mais Rose l'éloigna d'elle en rigolant. La mère et la fille se battirent en riant pendant deux bonnes minutes avant que le vacarme n'attire Madame Pomfresh qui menaça de renvoyer la Gryffondor si elle continuait à perturber la malade.

.

Sitôt qu'elle fut partie à son bureau, Hermione pointa sa baguette en murmurant « _Assurdiato_ ». Elles rirent toutes les deux comme deux filles ayant joué un bon tour à quelqu'un.

.

_ Alors, si tu es venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour m'espionner ? demanda Rose, assise à une extrémité du lit, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine pendant qu'Hermione adoptait la même position de l'autre côté.

_ Que tu crois, la nargua sa mère. Même si ton père m'a demandé de te surveiller au cas où n'importe qui t'inviterait au bal.

La jeune Weasley leva les yeux au ciel et tripota machinalement la couverture sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

_ Dis-moi, dit lentement cette dernière, quelqu'un t'a invité au bal de Noel ?

_ Maman ! C'est gênant ! se récria Rose.

Hermione haussa les épaules et objecta :

_ Et ton cher chevalier servant de Serpentard ?

_ Quoi ? Lui ? lança Rose en se redressant. Tu veux rire ? C'est pas du tout mon chevalier servant ! Pendant le match de Quidditch, je suis tombée de mon balai et il était juste en dessous, l'idiot !

Hermione ne put retenir un soupir.

_ Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissante, imagine que tu te sois fait encore plus mal…

Rose secoua la tête.

_ Non, non, non ! dit-elle en s'entêtant. C'est lui et cet idiot de Vaisey qui s'est moqué de moi parce que j'étais en train de regarder…

Elle s'interrompit, et rougit instantanément. Hermione lui lança un regard entendu.

_ Tu regardais qui ? Il y a donc bien quelqu'un qui attire ton regard !

Parler des affaires de cœur avec sa mère n'enchantait pas Rose du tout. Elle préféra bifurquer sur un autre sujet.

_ Et donc, pourquoi tu étais ici ?

.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Mon dieu, sa fille était aussi maladroite que Ron quand il s'agissait d'amour. Néanmoins, elle décida de laisser passer pour cette fois et répondit à la question de Rose, au plus grand soulagement de cette dernière.

_ Je remplace M. McFarlan pour le bal et la deuxième tâche alors je suis venue voir Hagrid pour voir où en étaient les préparations. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'ils mettent la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en même temps que le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. De mon temps…

A ses mots, la petite rousse se redressa, les yeux brillants.

_ Tu sais en quoi consistera la deuxième tâche ? dit-elle avec empressement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

_ Je te vois venir, dit-elle, il n'est pas question que je dise quoi que ce soit.

_ Mais maman !

Mais la jeune femme resta inflexible. Rose insista tant et tant que, fatiguée, Hermione lui rappela que c'était l'heure de dîner. Boudeuse, la Gryffondor sortit tête basse en traînant des pieds. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette noire dressée devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle la bouscule.

_ Aie ! Je suis désolée je…

.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que c'était le père de Scorpius, et resta bouche bée. C'était le portrait craché de son camarade de classe, en plus grand, tout simplement. Reprenant une certaine contenance, elle déclara :

_ Oh, bonsoir Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous venez voir ma mère ? Je crois qu'elle vient de prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêves que Madame Pomfresh vient de lui administrer.

_ Ce n'est pas très grave, répondit ce dernier avec un micro sourire. A vrai dire, j'allais plutôt dans le bureau du directeur.

C'était un grossier mensonge. Mais Rose ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Malefoy la regarda s'éloigner et jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il regardait le manège de la mère et la fille. Leur complicité le faisait sourire.

Mais leur bonheur le faisait également enrager.

Granger avait pris une potion de sommeil sans rêves ? Parfait. Tout simplement parfait.

.

oOo

.

Quelle heure était-il ? Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre dans un gémissement. Où était-elle ? Sa mémoire revint petit à petit, et elle se vit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Sa tête était si lourde qu'elle se demanda si elle était réellement réveillée, ou toujours plongée dans le sommeil. Après tout, il était difficile de faire une différence avec la potion concoctée par Madame Pomfresh.

La langue pâteuse, les paupières lourdes, Hermione se redressa, mais elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne sentait plus son corps. Etait-elle en train de rêver ou de dormir ? Elle avait si sommeil qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait replonger dans le sommeil. Pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée, d'ailleurs ?

Elle sentit tout à coup ses sens se mettre en alerte, son cœur battre plus vite. Comme-ci quelqu'un était présent à ses côtés.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle n'entendit même pas sa propre voix, et se demanda même si ses lèvres avaient réellement bougé. Rêve, ou réalité ?

Fatiguée, Hermione se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, sans force. Son corps entier semblait ne faire aucun mouvement. Elle ferma les yeux, quand elle eut tout à coup l'impression que sa respiration se coupait. Ses poumons cherchaient désespérément de l'air, air que ni son nez, ni sa bouche ne semblait pouvoir attraper.

La sorcière n'eut pas conscience qu'elle ouvrait grand les yeux. Son corps ne s'agita même pas. Elle pourrait mourir que personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Encore cette sensation familière de voir les images d'un passé qui n'existait pas.

Tandis que sous ses yeux défilaient des scènes au fur et à mesure, elle n'eut même pas conscience que c'était Malefoy qui, de sa main plaqué sur sa bouche et son nez pour l'empêcher de crier, plongeait ses yeux gris étincelant de fureur qu'elle ne voyait pas dans la pénombre.

La mâchoire contractée, il relâcha la pression de sa main, tandis qu'Hermione basculait à nouveau entre l'inconscience et le rêve.

.

oOo

.

.

_Des années auparavant_

.

.

C'était une journée ensoleillée, une journée de révisions. Mais Hermione s'était levée de bonne heure aujourd'hui, afin de ne pas croiser Romilda Vane ou Lavande Brown.

Habillée en moldue, elle franchit le trou du portrait, la lettre de Ron dans les mains. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard à nouveau, et viendrait la chercher à Honeydukes.

Frissonnant d'appréhension à l'idée de croiser un professeur, la jeune femme traversa la cour humide en resserrant les pans de son trench-coat autour d'elle. Elle monta les marches jusqu'au troisième étage, et arriva enfin à la statue de la sorcière borgne.

Alors qu'elle tapotait la bosse en marmonnant « _Dissendium_ », et la bosse de la sorcière glissa latéralement. Hermione rangea sa baguette et glissa une jambe dans le mince orifice avec précaution. Le sombre toboggan qui s'offrait à elle n'avait rien de bien réjouissant.

_ Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ! fit une voix gutturale. On essaie de se faire la malle ?

La jeune Gryffondor sursauta de peur, et regarda autour d'elle. Une forme apparut sous ses yeux, et son teint vira au rouge.

_ Peeves ! La ferme !

.

Mais demander à l'esprit frappeur de se taire, c'était comme demander à Hagrid de rapetisser : tout simplement impossible. Au contraire, Peeves était trop heureux de voir qu'il pouvait taquiner un élève sans vergogne.

Hermione le vit inspirer à fond, gonflant sa poitrine, et le supplia :

_ Non ! Ne fais pas ç…

_ ELEVE HORS DU DORTOIR ! ELEVE HORS DU DORTOIR !

La jeune Gryffondor aurait été tenté de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure, si seulement il n'était pas un fantôme. Elle entreprit alors de s'extirper du trou, ce qu'elle parvint à faire non sans peine. Son pied glissa, lui arrachant un cri. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le craquement qu'avait émis sa cheville.

.

La bosse de la statue revint à sa place initiale juste avant que Rusard, accompagné de son horrible animal de compagnie, débarquait, une expression de dégoût sur le visage, comme-ci il avait avalé un flacon d'Empestine.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en dehors du dortoir à cette heure, hein ? cracha-t-il.

_ Rien, répondit Hermione en s'époussetant.

_ Hahahaha, ricana Peeves. Mais c'est que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout allait rendre visite à son petit copain ! Ohohohoho !

Hermione fit brusquement volte-face, et vit que Peeves lisait le parchemin ouvert qu'elle avait malencontreusement laissé tomber par terre.

_ C'est privé ! vociféra-t-elle en faisant un geste pour récupérer sa lettre.

Mais l'esprit frappeur s'envola en caquetant dans les couloirs.

_ Oh la menteuse ! Granger est amoureuse !

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il disparaissait de sa vue, la laissant seule avec le concierge qui sourit de toutes ses dents jaunes, trop heureux de pouvoir punir un élève.

_ Eh bien, et bien, à ce que je vois, vous voulez faire les quatre cents coups avant de quitter l'école ! Cela mérite une retenue !

_ Avant que vous ne décidiez quoi que ce soit, prévint Hermione, je vous signale que je me suis tordue la cheville. Alors si c'est pour m'obliger à aller courir un marathon, vous pouvez oublier.

Rusard eut un rictus, avant de répliquer :

_ Ça tombe bien, l'infirmerie a besoin de volontaires pour récurer les vieux chaudrons de Mme Pomfresh.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait plus l'impression que c'était là une corvée ragoûtante dont Rusard cherchait à se débarrasser.

_ Soyez à cinq heures à l'infirmerie, avertit-il. Et sans baguette !

.

oOo

.

.

_Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'entente entre Rose et Hermione ? Finalement, ce n'est pas de Scorpius dont la petite est amoureuse ;)_

_Ah, Peeves, je trouve qu'on le sous-estime trop dans les fics. Dire qu'Hermione n'a pas pu faire son escapade amoureuse._

_Comme elle l'a dit elle-même dans le tome 7 : « Les temps changent » :)_

_Et puis comme son amourette avec Ron est récente, je la vois bien faire le mur pour aller le rejoindre !_

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! (eh oui, comme toujours, surtout vous, les lecteurs fantômes que je ne vois jamais et que j'aimerais bien connaître ^^ )**

_Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la suite !_

_A bientôt !_

_Heibi_


	7. 6th Black Out: Investigation

_Bonjour !_

_Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir posté depuis plus d'une semaine, je vous offre le sixième chapitre de __**Black Out**__._

_Je tiens à préciser que cette fic ira __TRES lentement__, parce que, comme je vous l'ai dit, je dois modifier énormément de choses. _

_Je vous invite à aller voir mon autre fic Hors Collection : __**L'aubépine te va bien au teint**__._

_Ainsi que mes autres Dramione terminés, bien sur ^^_

_**Mama **__: Coucou ! Alors tu as raison donc du coup j'ai modifié les chapitres tu peux maintenant mieux te situer entre les années Poudlard d'Hermione et Malefoy et le présent. Ensuite, Drago est content qu'elle puisse s'endormir pour pouvoir lui faire faire un nouveau Black Out sans se mouiller, tout simplement ^^_

.

_Merci à tous mes followers et reviewers voici la suite ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Heibi_

.

.

Chapitre 6

.

.

_Au moment présent_

.

.

_ Et ensuite, vous vous réveillez, sans douleur apparente ? demanda Helen Strout en notant quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin.

Hermione hocha la tête. A peine était-elle sortie de Poudlard qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus ignorer ces étranges visions qui l'assaillaient. Aussi, elle avait pris sa matinée en allant à Ste-Mangouste. Au moins, pensa-t-elle, ici, au service de pathologie des sortilèges, on lui dirait ce qu'il ne va pas.

.

La fille de Miriam Strout, Helen, n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère. Consciencieuse et surtout consciente que son nom faisait tourner de l'œil à de nombreux patients, elle s'appliquait à soigner toute personne se présentant au service avec une rigueur aussi sévère que celle d'Hermione.

C'était sans doute, se disait Hermione, une manière de redorer le nom de sa famille après que sa mère ait été licenciée suite au décès d'un de ses patients.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas, continua la jeune femme en jouant avec ses doigts. Je me souviens exactement de chaque détail de ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu aucun trou de mémoire. Ces visions ont l'air réelles, j'ai presque l'impression de… vivre un passé alternatif.

Helen Strout tapota le parchemin qu'elle avait fini de rédiger avant de le ranger dans un énorme classeur bourré à craquer qu'elle referma d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Hermione.

_ Je vois, dit la guérisseuse en chef en ôtant ses lunettes carrées qu'elle replia. Est-ce que vous avez tenté de parler à ce… garçon que vous voyez en rêve ?

Hermione rosit malgré elle, avant de secouer lentement la tête.

_ A vrai dire, j'étais avec lui, lorsque c'est arrivé la première fois, confessa-t-elle, l'air abattu. Sur le coup, j'ai essayé de lui demander si c'était vrai, mais il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre à quoi je me référais.

Helen Strout leva un sourcil, et joua avec ses lunettes en pinçant les lèvres, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

_ J'avoue que mon avis est partagé. Vous pouvez tout à fait avoir été victime d'un genre de sort, mais peut-être que le traumatisme lié à la bataille de Poudlard…

_ Il ne s'agit pas de ça, la coupa Hermione, soudain exaspérée qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Ce n'était pas des évènements traumatisants, c'est juste…

Elle s'interrompit, et soupira, cherchant ses mots afin que a guérisseuse puisse enfin comprendre.

_ C'est comme-ci… j'avais vécu tous ses évènements et que je les revivais aujourd'hui. Mais je sais qu'ils n'ont jamais eu lieu je me souviens parfaitement de ma dernière année à Poudlard.

_ A vrai dire, dit la guérisseuse, manifestement agacée elle aussi, le nœud du problème est sans doute le garçon que vous voyez en rêve. Parlez-lui de ce que vous voyez…

Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Parler de ça à Malefoy, et puis quoi encore ? Surtout qu'ils avaient l'air proches dans ces visions, et la jeune femme n'avait pas envie qu'il se fasse de fausses idées sur elle.

_ … et s'il y a du nouveau, revenez me voir.

C'était une façon déguisée de la congédier, et Hermione comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour elle. Soupirant, elle sortit de la clinique d'un pas chancelant, et retourna au ministère où une foule de dossiers l'attendaient.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait derrière son bureau, Percy la rejoignit, un dossier sous le bras.

_ Regarde, on a terminé le parcours de la Deuxième Tâche, dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Jette-y un coup d'œil lorsque tu auras le temps.

Si elle avait le temps, pensa Hermione en hochant la tête, penchée sur une pile de parchemins. Elle travailla sans s'arrêter jusqu'à minuit, sautant le repas du soir, avant d'enfin consentir à jeter un coup d'œil au dossier que Percy avait envoyé.

Elle y vit un assemblement de schémas complexes nécessitant des connaissances approfondies en Botanique et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, comme prévu. Elle vérifia que tout était en conformité avec les lois magiques, rajoutant des annotations par-ci par-là.

Finalement trop fatiguée pour rentrer, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle tombait sur la pile de parchemins, endormie, une fois de plus envoyée dans un sommeil sans rêves.

.

oOo

.

_Des années auparavant_

.

.

_ A Poudlard !

Tous les élèves se mirent debout afin de chanter l'hymne de l'école, d'une voix enjouée. Les verres se levèrent et s'entrechoquèrent. Hermione était heureuse.

La victoire de Poudlard était enfin célébrée, après les réparations du château, après les examens. Tout le monde de serrait dans les bras ou applaudissait, alors que le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Flitwick, s'avançait pour faire un discours.

.

Mais déjà, la jeune Gryffondor devait s'en aller. S'esquivant aux sœurs Patil qui voulaient l'entendre, elle sortit de la Grande Salle en direction de l'infirmerie.

Bien que la soirée soit festive, la journée avait été loin d'être aussi joyeuse.

.

En effet, Hermione avait été presque harcelée par Peeves, qui, trop fier d'avoir trouvé une distraction, s'était amusé à lui tourner autour en caquetant, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Elle avait alors passé toute la journée à la bibliothèque, où Madame Pince s'était chargée pour elle d'expulser l'esprit frappeur.

Ce dernier avait alors préférer répandre des craies partout dans les classes et faire des batailles de boulettes d'encre en chantonnant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Hermione Granger faisait le mur pour retrouver son petit ami. Gênée, la jeune femme s'était donc caché jusqu'à l'heure du dîner… et de sa retenue.

.

Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà Hermione, armée d'une éponge poisseuse qui frottait vigoureusement de vieux chaudrons rouillés dans lesquels l'infirmière préparait sans doute ses remèdes maison…

« … Il y a cinquante ans ! », pensa Hermione en poussant un soupir face à l'immense étagère remplie de flacons en tout genre qu'elle devait dépoussiérer.

En effet, certains chaudrons semblaient tellement rongés par la rouille qu'Hermione doutait fort que l'infirmière s'en serve encore. Rusard devait être à court d'idées de punitions.

.

_ Eurk, ne put s'empêcher de dire la Gryffondor en extirpant une masse visqueuse ressemblant à un rat écrabouillé.

_ Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes fait _ça_, exactement ?

La voix sévère de Mme Pomfresh fit relever la tête d'Hermione du chaudron crasseux. L'infirmière lui tournait le dos, et examinait un élève dont la voix traînante était reconnaissable entre mille.

_ Je vous l'ai dit, je me suis cogné la tête contre une armure et la lance m'est tombée sur la figure.

Hermione tordit le cou pour apercevoir ledit Serpentard qui, effectivement, avait le visage en sang. Elle grimaça, et dès qu'elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle, s'empressa de retourner à ses affaires. Mme Pomfresh grommela :

_ C'est embêtant, le directeur Flitwick m'avait demandé d'être présente dans la Grande Salle afin de faire un discours en mon honneur.

La jeune Gryffondor se souvint en effet qu'il était prévu que Mme Pomfresh fasse une apparition, se posant comme d'une grande aide lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

.

_ Miss Granger ! entendit-elle soudain.

Hermione arriva sur le champ, les mains portant encore les gants en caoutchouc rose pâle plein de crasse. Madame Pomfresh lui donna de nouvelles instructions:

_ Laissez ces chaudrons, je ne m'en sers plus de toute manière. Vous allez me remplacer.

_ Que… Comment ? fit la jeune femme, effarée. Mais… je ne suis pas infirmière moi !

_ Ce n'est qu'un simple saignement, la rassura Mme Pomfresh. Et comme vous êtes sous ma responsabilité pendant votre retenue, autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Vous en aurez pour toute la nuit avec ces vieux chaudrons. Alors que là, je ne vous demande que quelques heures, juste le temps de veiller sur lui et de dépoussiérer mes flacons.

La Gryffondor ne put peser le pour et le contre bien longtemps : elle n'avait pas le choix.

_ Mais… Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant la dame s'éloigner. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois…

_ Le flacon bleu ! crut-elle entendre.

Hermione entendit Malefoy se laisser tomber dans un des lits de camp.

.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse laisser tomber un de ses patients, souffla Hermione, abasourdie. Elle qui est limite à nous materner…

_ Laisse tomber, dit le jeune blond d'un air sombre, c'est parce que je suis un Serpentard.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua Hermione, Madame Pomfresh n'est pas aussi…

Mais elle s'interrompit en croisant le regard du jeune homme. En effet, la magie noire dont il s'était servi lors de la bataille de Poudlard avait donné du fil à retordre à l'infirmière.

_ Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour… tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

_ Est-ce que tu comptes poursuivre ce débat et me laisser me vider de mon sang ? lança Malefoy avec un air arrogant.

La jeune Gryffondor eut soudain conscience qu'il saignait abondamment, et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.

_ Oh non, gémit-elle. Comme Rusard m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie alors j'ai laissé ma baguette dans la salle commune ! Il va falloir que je monte à la salle commune pour…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en rire plus, car Malefoy s'esclaffa.

_ Vous, les « Moldus », dit-il, sarcastique en levant sa baguette qu'il agita.

C'était tout drôle de le voir utiliser ce terme. Quelques minutes plus tard, la baguette d'Hermione fit son entrée à l'infirmerie et vola droit dans la main de Malefoy. Celui-ci l'attrapa d'une main, et la lui lança.

_ Euh… merci, dit-elle maladroitement.

.

Comme elle restait sans rien faire, Malefoy haussa un sourcil avec l'air de dire « Et donc, maintenant, tu attends quoi ? ».

_ Ah euh…oui, dit Hermione, ne sachant quoi faire. _Accio_ !

Un flacon bleu arriva de la réserve de l'infirmerie qu'elle attrapa au vol. Elle inspecta le visage pâle de Malefoy, et vit qu'heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir de coupure. Evitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, elle fit disparaître le sang de sa baguette et, après avoir lu l'étiquette, versa le flacon dans un gobelet.

_ Tu es malade de te blesser à un week-end à peine des examens, lui fit-elle remarquer. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la fête de Poudlard avec tous les autres ?

Il eut un rictus qui lui fit suspendre ses gestes.

_ Quoi ? lança-t-il devant son air interrogateur. A quoi ça sert de fêter la victoire de Poudlard alors que moi j'étais du mauvais côté ?

La brutalité de son ton choqua Hermione. Son regard se voila.

_ Je pensais que nous avions déjà parlé de ça. Tu comptes te flageller avec cette histoire pendant combien de temps encore ?

_ Alors tu veux que j'oublie ? vociféra-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs. J'ai tué des gens, des Sang-De-Bourbe, comme toi. J'ai regardé ma tante te torturer sans rien dire, tu as oublié ? J'ai failli te tuer toi, Weasley et Potter dans cette foutue Salle sur Demande. Tu comptes me demander d'oublier ?

Hermione ferma les yeux en soupirant. Des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier affluaient maintenant.

_ Je compte me rappeler de ta bravoure lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Du courage dont tu as fait preuve face à Voldemort alors que beaucoup aurait préféré…

Elle s'interrompit, et dit d'une voix lasse :

_ Il est hors de question que je ressasse cela.

Malefoy tourna la tête, et grogna :

_ Dans ce cas, laisse-moi.

_ Ni toi non plus. On va s'occuper autrement.

.

Elle leva sa baguette magique et sortit son sac un livre qu'elle lui mit sous le nez. Malefoy la regarda d'un air révulsé.

_ Il est hors de question que je révise en convalescence !

_ Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui lirais, décida Hermione en s'asseyant à son chevet, bonne nuit.

Elle ouvrit son livre et disparut derrière. Le grognement de Malefoy lui parvint derrière le grimoire :

_ Le service laisse à désirer ici.

_ Pour les capricieux dans ton genre, c'est sûr, dit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre. Tu peux partir si tu n'es pas content. Sinon, tu peux me citer les mouvements de baguette à réaliser pour les enchantements de Mnemone Radford, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais très bien à les exécuter sur les gobelins qu'Hagrid nous avait prêtés pour le cours du professeur Flitwick.

Elle le regarda juste à temps pour le voir lever les yeux au ciel. Un silence s'installa, dans lequel elle replongeait dans son livre, puis…

_ Je n'ai pas envie que tu restes à mon chevet, je ne suis plus un enfant !

La voix de Malefoy était lasse et agacé.

_ Très bien, dit Hermione en fermant son livre. Dans ce cas, je continue mon travail d'infirmière.

Elle agita sa baguette et un morceau de chocolat de la taille d'une balle de tennis atterrit sur la table de chevet du malade.

_ Tu crois que j'ai une gueule de géant pour avaler _ça_ ! s'offusqua le Serpentard.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, avant de lâcher un sourire moqueur.

L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'elle se prive d'embêter ce sale gosse de riche capricieux

Sa baguette décrivit un rapide cercle avant de se pointer sur lui. Le chocolat sauta littéralement hors de la table avant de s'enfourner dans la bouche de Malefoy qui étouffa un juron sous le rire moqueur d'Hermione.

.

oOo

.

.

_Au moment présent_

.

.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Dans un premier temps, elle fut désorientée de voir qu'elle était au ministère de la Magie. Puis, son rêve lui revint en mémoire.

Celui-ci était différent : un détail l'avait alertée.

Elle se leva aussitôt pour sortir comme un ouragan du ministère.

_ Malefoy…, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

.

.

.

_Et voilà !_

_Un chapitre bien chargé pour notre pauvre Hermione !_

_Je n'aime pas trop l'altercation avec Malefoy, je trouve que c'est assez OOC, mais après ça va dans le sens de l'histoire, vu qu'elle l'a aidé, et lui aussi donc bon ^^_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce Black Out ? Pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de certains d'entre vous ?**_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt (je l'espère) sur une autre de mes fics ! :D_

_Heibi_


End file.
